


In The Tall Grass

by D_W_Michael



Series: The Misadventures Of Illinois And Y/N [2]
Category: A Heist With Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Bad Flirting, F/M, Lost and Found, M/M, can be read as plantonic, lost in grass, reference to In The Tall Grass, two lost idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_W_Michael/pseuds/D_W_Michael
Summary: alway pay attention to where you going!
Relationships: Illinois/Y/N, Illinois/You, Illinois/reader, illinois & reader
Series: The Misadventures Of Illinois And Y/N [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552267
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	In The Tall Grass

"Illi?"  
"Yes?"  
"I have a very important question and I want you to answer it truthfully."  
"OK? What is the question?"You took a deep breath, because you would need them now."  
HOW THE HELL DID WE END UP HERE?!"  
You got no answer from the adventurer, which made you believe that he did not know how this could happen.Actually everything started harmlessly. You two have decided to just go camping in the ordinary way. Without looking for any treasures and fighting for life. Only you two and nature. The well-deserved holiday that was due for ages.You found a nice place for your camp, pitched your tents and wanted to explore the area. And before you know it, you found yourself in a large field with ridiculously high grass. In addition, none of you knew exactly where each other was.

"All right, you wannabe Indiana Jones! Before we find the way out, we should first find ourselves! "  
"Didn't we have the self-discovery trip last month?" He asked jokingly, and you could not help but roll your eyes.  
"You know what I mean!" You called back. "We just have to keep talking!"

"Okay ... um ... do you think I have a chance the girl from yesterday?"  
You stopped. What was the idiot talking about?  
"What?"  
"Well the little one from the bar! It was clear that she was interested in me! "  
"Do you mean the one who poured her drink over you? Then, sadly, I have to tell you that she was not interested in you at all. What did you say to her for this to happen? "  
"I have no Idea! I just said hello to her and seconds later I smelled like Bloody Mary! "  
You stopped again. Earlier, you heard Illinois in front you, but now he was behind you. You ran past him!

"That will not work! We just run past each other! "You called in the direction in which you suspect your boss. He groaned only annoyed.  
"Other idea!" You suggested. "You stay where you are and I look for you!"  
"Alright!" Came the answer. "Do you know what this reminds me of?"  
"What?"  
You make your way through the high grass, hoping that fate was still an asshole and insisting that the adventurer and you find yourself constantly.

In your first year, you had actually tried several times to quit and forget about Illinois. That ended with you crossing his path only weeks later and you were drawn into a new adventure. At some point you gave it up and now you could not imagine a life without this idiot. For him, becoming an indispensable element of any adventure and he did not know what to do without you. These were his words. Not yours.

"This horror movie we watched last week. It said ´In The Tall Grass´, if I remember rightly. "  
"It was completely stupid and confusing!"  
You could not say much about the plot, except that it was based on one of Stephen King's countless books and that the guy from Conjuring played in it. You were very bored with the movie and you were about to fall asleep several times. Only the fact that the movie was confusing as hell has stopped you.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Illinois exclaimed.  
"How so? You fell asleep after twenty minutes. "

You had never seen him falling asleep so quickly and you were scared now and then that he fell off the couch. Instead, he was lying on the couch at the end of the evening, using your lap as a pillow.

"Did I miss anything interesting in the movie?"  
"Not that I know of. I did not understand what was going on for most of the time. "  
It was only a few meters, then you have reached the adventurer. You continued to fight your way through the green hell and did not notice a stone sticking out of the ground and as fate would, you stumble upon that very stone and fall into the arm of your crush.

"I understand that you have fallen for me. You do not have to demonstrate this every time, "joked the adventurer.  
You grumble something incomprehensible before you put yourself back in the right place and get some distance between the two of you.  
You have found yourself now, but now what? How are you going to find the way out of here? You did not even know how deep you were in it. Suddenly, you remembered this one scene from the movie, which made sense for once.

"Let me climb onto your shoulders!" You said out of nowhere.  
"What?" He looked at you completely confused. If he had not fallen asleep so early, he would understand what you meant.  
"Go on! On your shoulders, I can see about the grass and find way out of here! "  
Without any questions, he helped you get on his shoulders. You had to admit that it was surprisingly comfortable.  
Now you could see across the green sea and see where you were. Luckily you did not go too far into the field and you were only a few meters from the edge.

Cleverly you navigated Illinois through the field and after a few minutes you were out of the nightmare in green. Carefully, you climb from his shoulders.  
"Well that was fun! Let's never do that again! "The adventurer announced. You nodded in agreement and you two made your way back to your camp. Unfortunately, no one knew which way to go. But this is another story.

**Author's Note:**

> my draft for this was actually way longer and ended with them sharing a tent at the camp but I thought that it would be better if I ended it here. I will probably make second half into a part two.
> 
> I also have a draft for a ´three times they almost kissed and one time they did´but I'm not really happy with it. Not sure if I keep it as a whole or turne the four short scenes and make them into their own long stories.


End file.
